


In the After World

by Sashaya



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing he regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the After World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehelena/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Work beta-ed by my Queen, Nehelena. Thank you, my precious!

No matter how much time he’ll spend on cleaning his sword, no matter how much nighttime he’ll lose, he will never get rid of the blood. 

Outsider looks at him like he’s a puzzle, most intriguing game but all Corvo can see is the rusty red on his sword. 

He doesn’t regret any of his actions, he’s proud of every drop of blood that fell because of him. They were killers, frauds, betrayers. He can sleep with a smile on his face.

There’s nothing he regrets. 

 

It’s not screams of his victims that keep him awake, not their voiceless bodies following him in nightmares. His ghosts are sweeter. Corvo wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat because Jessamine’s kind face looks at him one last time before she ends in the ground. She touches his cheek one last time in the sweetest gesture.

Corvo weeps because Emily dances in his dreams, plays hide and seek and smiles at him with innocent and pure happiness. He dreams of Emily’s not tainted childhood, watches her grow without death shadowing her every step. 

They’re beautiful dreams, visions that should bring him peace but he can only scream in pain, scream until he has no voice left.

 

Outsider watches him, watches him carefully and it slowly morphs from fascination to obsession and slowly, ever so slowly, in understanding. 

Corvo watches him, smiles sometimes when Outsider sits before him and just observes.

He always laughs and Outsider smiles back at him.

 

Jessamine doesn’t haunt him, not really. She’s ghosting over his shoulder, guides him and shows him beauty of this strange world that he decided to stay in. She whispers how proud she is of him, how thankful for keeping their daughter safe. 

Corvo doesn’t ask Outsider if she’s real, if Jessamine really gives him her blessing. 

He’s afraid of the answer.

 

Sometimes he leaves. He looks at the Outsider and he’s back with Emily, who screams in joy despite being the Empress, growing up so beautifully. 

He never stays long. It’s not his world, Dunwall is not his city, never was. But right now, he’s a liability to Emily and her ruling because he can’t stop holding his sword and he always looks for betrayal. For him, every corner hides a masked man, every shadow is a home for lies. 

He can’t infect Emily with this bitterness and she no longer needs a guarding angel beside her. She’s smart, brave. No matter what evil stands on her way, she’ll be the victor. 

Corvo’s not afraid to leave her alone in the royal world. 

 

Outsider spends more time with him, doesn’t disappear in a dark smoke. He stopped appearing like this, aware of the assassins that tainted his name and that Corvo can’t stop hunting. 

(Corvo threw a knife at him only once and that was enough for Outsider to never do this again. They don’t talk about this but Corvo thanks him with a soft smile.)

They talk sometimes. It usually starts with Outsider saying “ _You can leave if you want_ ” and ends with Corvo’s “ _It’s warmer here_ ”.

 

They look at each other like they’re a game, a strategy to figure out. 

Jessamine laughs at them and Emily chatters happily in his dreams. 

It works for them.


End file.
